


Peace Talks

by CelesteJEvans



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Honesty, Merlin Memory Month, Merlin/Morgana Confrontation, Russian Roulette, S4 Insert, truth potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteJEvans/pseuds/CelesteJEvans
Summary: Merlin and Morgana play a game of Russian Roulette in the form of a truth potion where they can have an honest conversation for the first time in years.





	Peace Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story for Day 5, Path 1 of Merlin Memory Month. 
> 
> I had this cool concept in my head and I'm not sure if it entirely came to fruition but I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Any comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Find my tumblr at madamewriterofwrongs

On days when the sun was shining, and Arthur was off on a mission to visit Gwen without anyone knowing, Merlin had a rare afternoon to himself. Often those days were still spent working. Either Gaius needed more herbs, or the stocks needed filling, or all of his magic-worn clothes needed mending. Today was a day that Gaius needed him to collect the plants that were too far beyond the safety of the main gate for the Court Physician to travel. With the rise of bandits in the area, Merlin found it best to travel the woods as an elderly man. Those cruel – and foolish – enough to rob an old man of his meager possessions, deserved the minor beating he would receive should they come across Merlin in disguise. And so, the man called Dragoon, sometimes Emrys, but today just Merlin in a robe, travelled deeper into the forests well beyond the castle gates, losing himself in his mindless task.

When a branch cracked behind him, he found himself frozen; waiting. He took in his surrounding, looking for something he could use as a hiding place or a weapon. Just something. These woods were familiar. He’d been through here once or twice before but not enough times to know them by heart. How did he know them?”  

“You!” He spun around to face the source of the noise and reeled back, trying hard to keep in character.

“Morgana.” He hadn’t realized just how far he’d travelled. This was the witch’s territory. A place he knew existed but never dared to venture by himself. And yet…

“What are you doing here?” There was fear behind her eyes. Her shoulders pulled back in defense but she clenched her jaw.

Still, he hadn’t meant to confront her today. He wasn’t ready to face her. He should leave. “I”

“You’ll wish you hadn’t.” She lunged forward and he lifted his arms as a submissive gesture but she stopped in her tracks. She inhaled a fearful shudder and stayed frozen. She thought he would attack. He could use this.

“Morgana, I wish you no harm this day.” He assured.

“Prophecy would suggest otherwise, Emrys.” She bit back. Her response was always an aggressive one – even when she was young and naïve. Merlin felt a wave of regret push him further back. He had to leave before something happened. Something bad.

“I warn you: do not go down this path.” He took several steps backwards, stumbling over a branch but catching himself in time. It broke the spell over keeping Morgana docile and she rolled her shoulders back before lunging forward.

“Too late.” With a wave of her arms, Merlin was thrown backwards and he hit his head on spring-frozen ground.

Buzzing filled his ears and he tried desperately to focus his vision on something before him. He wasn’t laying down any longer. His body felt relaxed and his necked strained from resting on his chest. Behind him the sound of crackling and warmth pressed against his body. There was a fire behind him. Not burning but simmering. A hearth. He was inside.

“Good morning, Emrys.” He slowly opened his eyes and faced the scraggly grey beard on his chin. The magic hadn’t worn off. But it wouldn’t last forever. He needed to leave. Merlin lunged forward out of his sleep addled position and could only flop his chest onto the table before his him. “My magic has grown quite significantly.” Morgana declared from across the offending table. He sat up straighter and met her amused stare. “The door is sealed, and you are bound to that chair.” Her smugness radiated hotter than the fire behind him. He raised his hands to release his bonds; he knew without a moment’s hesitation that he could overpower her. But he stopped. His hands were free.

“Why?” He croaked. “Why not”

“Kill you?” She teased. But then her face became dangerously serious. “I gain nothing from your death before I have my answers. And there is so _much_ I want to know.”

“Then ask. And let me leave.” He tried not to sound like he was begging but when she smiled again, he knew he’d lost that battle.

“It is not so simple.” Her tone was light and innocent. How he’d missed an honest emotion from her. There was nothing there anymore. Nothing except anger and hate. “How can I know you are telling the truth?”

“I give you my word.”

She laughed at that. “Your word means nothing.” She sneered. “But it doesn’t matter. You see those goblets before you?” Merlin looked down at the space in front of him. Five goblets, each plain and unassuming; and filled a deep purple liquid. “Each one contains a powerful potion. If what you tell me is true, you will drink from the cup, and leave unharmed.” Her words were instructional, no trace of remorse or hesitation. “If you lie, you will die an _agonizing_ death. Do you understand?”

The warlock set his jaw and spoke through his teeth. “I do.”

“Then let’s begin.”

“Not so fast, Morgana.” He would turn this opportunity into something fruitful. Perhaps he could turn the tables. Perhaps he could learn the truth himself. “How can I know these goblets are not simply poisoned?”

She shrugged dismissively. “You can’t.”

“I think I can. Pour five for yourself.” That set her off kilter. “I will answer your questions, if you answer mine.”

He knew he had piqued her interest. That was all he needed. “Very well.” She kept her eyes fixed on his as she muttered an incantation and five goblets appeared before her, filled with the same purple liquid. The witch then pulled a vial from her cloak and poured a portion into each cup. Now sitting as equals, Morgana motioned for him to take up a goblet. “I’ll begin.” Merlin did as he was instructed and held the cup out. “What is your allegiance to Camelot?”

He lowered his hand as he chose his words carefully. “My allegiance is to the land of Albion. And to the ruler who will unite the kingdoms and bring magic to the realm.”

“Drink.” She ordered.

Hesitantly, Merlin raised the cup to his lips and sipped, his heart pounding in his ears.

It was sweet. Like unfermented grapes. Eagerly, he finished the cup and turned it over with a definitive thud. “My turn.” He declared. “What is your plan for Camelot?”

“My _plan_ ” she snapped. “is to be its Queen.” Without hesitation, she drank the liquid down and turned hers over with a little more care. “Do you believe Arthur is the rightful King?”

“I do.” Merlin drank quickly and turned another cup over. “Why do you want to be Queen?”

“Because it is my right!” Again, she drank quickly from the cup. Something was scratching at the back of his thoughts.

He leaned forward. “And that is all?”

She glared at him. “You’ve asked another question, Emrys. That’s cheating.”

“That was not my intention.” He conceded, worried of the consequences if she heard something she didn’t like.

“Nevertheless. I will ask two in return.”

Still, he couldn’t help pressing his luck. “You didn’t answer my second question. Is that the only reason you desire to be Queen?”

For just a moment, Morgana’s eyes softened as she considered his question. For just a moment, he saw the girl she was – the girl he hoped she could be again. “Magic deserves a place in the kingdom. I will bring it back where I believe Arthur will not.” She took a drink from the third cup more slowly this time. After a few sips, she drank the rest of the sweet concoction and turned it over.

Merlin released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “I cannot argue that Arthur is somewhat closed off to magic.”

“And yet you continue to support him over me.” Just like that, the softness of the past was gone. “One must wonder why.”

He was careful with his statement. “That is your next question then.”

“Not a chance.” She smirked. She was enjoying herself. “What were you doing here today?”

“I was gathering herbs and didn’t realize how close I had gotten to your home.” He gripped the stem but before he could drink, she pounded her fist on the table.

“This is not a home.” Morgana snarled, barring her teeth. “This is a hovel. A temporary resting place.”

His words were soothing. “Nevertheless, I meant what I said:” he raised his goblet as a show of friendship “I mean you know harm this day.” He drank down the potion and flipped his third cup.

 “Morgana”

“Why do you wish me harm at all?” She burst. He jumped. How long he’d thought of this very question. “Answer me!” Now was the time.

“I wish, with all my being, that you and I were allies. I wish you had not been wronged so many times.” His voice grew quieter. “I wish, most of all, that you and I were friends.” Again, he chose his words carefully. “But you have hurt so many people to get what you desire that I fear you may be past… forgiveness.” He met her eyes pleadingly as he brought the cup to his lips and drank deep. “And yet I have hope.”

She didn’t return his hopeful stare; instead she leaned over the table, her presence filling his vision. “You have no idea what my life was like. What I went through. Why those people deserved what they got.”

The man sometimes called Dragoon, sometimes Emrys, but today simply Merlin in disguise, whispered gently “I am so sorry for the life you led.” His sincerity drew her back to her seat and she gripped the edge of the table as he continued to speak. “My turn.” He declared softly. His hands shook under his sleeves. “Why did you leave everyone in Camelot behind? Surely you loved them once.”

“They never loved me.” Her voice was raw and broken. A little girl once again. “Every one of them betrayed me. Uthur. Gwen. Merlin.”

“Arthur?” Morgana gripped the cup at the mention of her half-brother and the memory of him.

“He governs the kingdom that should be mine.”

“Unintentionally thievery and yet you hate him so much.”

She brought the cup to her lips, the words escaping as she drank. “I think I hate you more, Emrys.”

Both of them stared at the empty contents of the goblet. This unintentional discovery broke her confidence and a thread of hope he still held for her. It wasn’t completely gone but as she gently flipped it over, Merlin felt his heart break beneath his cloak.

“What would it take to end our feud?” He pleaded.

He nails dug into the table, scratching a claw to maintain her power. “What would it take for me to get what I want?”

“Death.” The word escaped before he realized what was happening. It was time to leave. He had to leave.

“Then death it shall be” Her smirk fell when the man across the table effortlessly stood from the table.

“But not today, Morgana.” He picked up the last goblet. “You are not strong enough yet, to kill me.” He drank the sweet potion and flipped it over as she stared in shock.

The weary old man sauntered to the front door but turned when the witch called out. “One day, Emrys. One day very soon.”

Merlin turned to face the women he once called friend and he no longer saw her. All that was left was a woman with shaking hands, crying wild accusation at the world that had wronged her. It took all the strength he had to turn away and open the door with a muttered incantation. “We will meet again, Morgana. You have my word.”

He prayed their next ending would not end in death.


End file.
